


Olga för öga

by Siegrrun



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego and Luther being idiots, Gen, Olga Foroga is a badass, but they're only mentioned - Freeform, she's retired damn it let her rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: Olga Foroga just wants to live her peaceful life in the retirement. But if these greenhorns want war, they will get a war.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Olga för öga

Olga Foroga was retired. She didn't have time nor energy for the shit she used to get into in her youth. 

She lived a peaceful life now in the suburbs with only her tubby cat, Sir Purrcival, for a companion. She liked this life, liked her little cottage, liked her colourful garden, liked to sit on the terrace, drinking tea. 

Admittedly, she had let her guard down, calmed by the quiet of the last few years. She really shouldn't have. People held grudges, she reminded herself harshly, as the deep voice in the phone kept spurting threats at her. People held grudges and she was stupid to ever forget that. It had been a mistake but she'd be damned if she let it destroy her life. She'd be prepared now. 

"You will be dead by nightfall," said the voice and Olga felt the urge to laugh. The boys calling her were clearly young and new to the business. Still wet behind their ears. She, on the other hand, had years, no, decades, of experience. These children stood no chance against her. 

So, as the kid hung up, mumbling something she didn't quite catch, she went to her bedroom where she kept her old weapons. She blew the dust from her big flowery box and took out her knives and guns. 

This time she would be prepared. The greenhorns wouldn't even know what hit them. 

"Well, Sir Purrcival," she said, scratching the cat behind his ears, "seems like we have one last job to do."


End file.
